


My bitch Will

by Dicegames12, PureFilth (Dicegames12)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Absolutely Disgusting You Have Been Warned, Ass to Mouth, Breeding Bench, Dog and Human Centipede, Forced Ass To Mouth, Forced Body Modefication, Forced Bonding, Forced Coprophagia, Forced Dog Rimming, Forced Live Puppy Birth, Forced Mpreg, Forced Scat, Forced Surgery, M/M, Psychotic Hannibal, Scat, forced beastiality, forced puppy play, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicegames12/pseuds/Dicegames12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicegames12/pseuds/PureFilth
Summary: Pure filth read the tags!!No am not sorry!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Will's consciousness drifts in and then back out, his vision is a haze of swirls, blurred images that make no sense drift in front of his mind. A creaking sound below him was the next thing that registered, wood groaning under duress as his body moved, he chocked out a sobbed groan and tried to sit up but quickly realised his wrists were strapped to each side of the wooden frame and so are his ankles, but his legs seemed to be spread wide apart and they are also strapped to the wood of the frame. Will’s head hangs but he doesn’t have enough energy to lift it from his hunched over position so he just groans out at the pain as his body rocks hard.

Will’s tongue licks the inside of his mouth and the gag wedged in there has his mouth feeling so dry, he's disoriented and confused, the only thing that really registers is that he is slumped over something.. his mind tried to grasp the logic of the situation but it fails Instead Will’s mind silently screams what's happening? Where am I?

Everything hurts.. his knees ache as they roll against the ground, his stomach is digging into the wooden frame as his body is being aggressively rocked forward, the rocking motion makes him feel sick and sends his head into a rapid spin but the pain is worse its excruciating. Will whimpers out as the rocking motion gets even harder and it starts to register that he is being fucked, and being fucked hard.. Will begins to scream in protest, trying hard to pull away as he feels the most intense physical pain he has ever felt it was like being ripped in two.

Will groans louder as his body jerks violently with each thrust, but the strong hands of whoever has him bent over and strapped to the wooden frame held him in place with a tight grasp on each hip as their thrusts become even more aggressive. Whoever is fucking into him picks up into a relentless pace, savagely fucking into him while they hold his hips tightly. Strong groans fill the air as hard thrusts slam against his ass in a harsh and unforgiving pace as the thick cock spears into him, he can’t remember anything?? Where the hell was he??

"HMMMM!!! MMHHMMHMH!!!" The gag in his mouth makes it impossible to speak but his protest is clear in the panicked sounds that emanate from beneath the cloth.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Will!" Hannibal grunts out as he begins to pound Will’s ass even harder, revelling in the panicked pained sounds that the agent is now making. Hannibal's fingers press harder into the skin of Will’s hips ensuring that he will leave some nice deep bruises, even at the agent’s consistent slew of protests Hannibal doesn’t stop his harsh thrusts, instead he gets even harder. 

"Fuck you feel so good Will!! I have waited so long for this!" Hannibal continues to pound into Will, pressing his cock as deep inside of Will's body as he can. Will shakes his head in denial at hearing Hannibal’s voice and tries desperately to squirm away but his attempts are thwarted with the tightly wound restraints.

What the fuck was happening??? How long has he been unconscious? How long had Hannibal been doing this? 

“Look at you Will, spread so wide around me! You are so tight! If you just relax yourself you may enjoy it.” There is a scream from beneath the gag that forces its way through the fabric, it is as if Will’s terrified soul had unleashed a demon. His eyes snap open wide with horror, Will’s fists clenched hard, his nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand at the searing pain that burns his innards.

Will’s cries and pleading rose as his hole stroked Hannibal’s cock, his grunts mingled with the agents cries in a way that turned the Doctor on to no end. Till the day he dies, Hannibal will never forget the ecstasy of those wails, or the way his cock looked stretching Will’s hole out so wide it almost looked like he was giving birth, and soon he would be! Will’s muffled sobs increased, his vision blurred with tears as Hannibal picked up the pace and began fucking Will even harder.

Groaning loudly Hannibal dragged Will’s body impossibly closer and the action sends a fresh wave of pain throughout Will, and a fresh bought of tears down his scrunched up face. A slew of screams erupt from behind the gag as Hannibal gives some deep thrusts, slamming his hips forward hard he lost all sense of time in those tight muscled walls that squeezed him so damn hard.

Hannibal’s groans only got louder as he started fucking into Will faster, nails cutting into the agents hips as he grunted loudly, nearing his high. Hannibal snapped his hips up, giving a particularly harsh thrust up, using his whole body in the force of it, lifting Will’s clean off the wooden frame easily.

Hannibal groans loudly, he’s so close, his balls are heavy and pull tight against his body as Will’s ass continuously slaps back against him, the feeling of his body jerking has Hannibal reaching climax and Will felt his insides burn as the man thrust up hard one more time, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he came deep inside. Breathing heavy, Hannibal continued moving his hips in slow, deep, circular motions as he rode out the last of his high.

“You felt so good Will! My perfect little bitch! You are better than I ever imagined.” Hannibal panted out as he finally pulled himself from Will, the action is followed with a small trickle of blood. 

“You better get used to being used Will because I have a lot of plans for you..” Hannibal crouched in front of the distraught Will that didn’t raise his head, instead he remained frozen as his body vibrated, his eyes remained on the ground, becoming glazed with a glassy layer of tears as he bit his lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth. “I’m going to put you back to sleep for a while now Will as I need to prep you for surgery, I know how much you like dogs so I am going to give you some of your own! I am certain that you will enjoy the breeding part when you adjust.” Will froze at Hannibal’s comment.. surgery!? Breeding!? What does he mean?? This has to be a nightmare! But when Will felt the prick of a needle jammed into the side of his neck he quickly realised he was wide awake.

The second time that Will woke he was laid on his back but was just as disorientated.. the top half of his body was strapped down on some kind of surgical table but his feet were raised high and wide apart strapped in stirrups. Will had an oxygen mask over his face, and his head only had limited movement, but he could see most of the room and it was a makeshift hospital room. A cursory look to his right showed a large dog slumped on its side unconscious that also had wires and tubes protruding from parts of its body. It looked like a Doberman but what scared Will the most was the fact it looked heavily pregnant and Hannibal’s words then rang out in his ears ‘he was going to give him some of his own’.

Will began a heavy pant that only got worse when Hannibal appeared in the room wearing medical scrubs. “Ah Will! I have been waiting for you to come to, after all I need you slightly conscious for this surgery.. as I said before I know how much you like dogs and I have always been curious if this was medically possible.. I suppose we will find out as I am going to make you a proper bitch.”

“H-Hannibal.. please let me go.. please I won’t tell anybody.”

“Hush now Will nobody is going anywhere, now I had this idea quite a while ago Will and decided that I would like to use you for the experiment especially as you are so enamoured with these creatures. So I purchased two male and one female Doberman puppies to train and now that they are mature it’s time to begin. This old girl over here is now pregnant with her fifth litter and unfortunately she has not been very lucky so far as all her pups have been stillborn, I am unsure why but there appears to be something in her blood that rejects them when they get to a certain stage, so! You will now be the host to carry them to term.”

“Stop.. stop!! Please stop!!”

“Be quiet please Will don’t make me paralyse your vocal cords! As I was saying. I will be removing the bitch’s womb with the puppy’s and I will be transplanting them and the womb into you, but here is where it gets interesting.. by also removing her umbilical cord and affixing it to your blood stream it will be you that keeps them alive with your blood, your nutrition, your oxygen.. everything they need really. Once that has been completed I will also be removing her birth canal and transplanting that by also fixing that to the womb and stretching it down to your anal passageway, I will then make an incision and sew the edges around it so when the pups are full term, you will have an abnormal, but normal birth. If the experiment goes well I will do it again, but the second time we do it I will be filling you with the females eggs and the correct hormones and the male dogs will breed with you and get you pregnant naturally.. interesting correct?”

“Y-you c-can’t be serious about this Hannibal.” Will was convinced that Hannibal was bluffing.. that can’t be possible right? Will’s logical brain is all too readily to supply Hannibal with a thousand reasons that it wouldn’t possibly work.. the man is intending to reproduce puppy’s using a human as their hosts, but that look in Hannibal’s eyes told Will that he was beyond serious.

This can’t be true, right?

“I assure you, I am completely serious Will..” To prove his words Hannibal pulls the bed the unconscious dog is laid on closer and pulls the scalpel across her shaved belly and Will watches in paralysed fear as the man works her open and gently pulls out the sack of the womb that gently writhes with movement, clearly the puppies she was pregnant with.

Hannibal tells Will what he is doing as he does it and he isn’t sure if that’s worse. “Ok, so we will be leaving everything attached inside her as we transplant them into you and then we can start to alter and attach everything into your body. I will be putting you back to sleep after the surgery and you will be restrained on the breeding bench for a couple of days after the surgery until everything is healed, but I will have an even bigger surprise when you wake up again.. ok let’s begin, stay still for me ok? you have an aesthetic pulsing through you so don’t worry you won’t feel a thing.”

Hannibal once again picks up the scalpel and Will feels a slight pushing moment as it is pulled across his stomach, Will gasps at the sensation which is actually painful for a few moments unless it was psychosomatic, then it just felt plain uncomfortable. Will begins to tremble violently as he hyperventilates but Hannibal is quick to silence him. 

“Ok Will now I am just going to use clamps to keep you open and we can start to insert the puppies into the space I’ve made between your intestines and bowl, you would actually be surprised at the level of space a male body has.. and the skin has a propensity to stretch which your abdomen will do over the next few months as the breed of dog is exceptionally large even when they are puppies.”

“Stop! Please stop!” Will groans out and he already feels drops of cold sweat rolling down on his nape as he feels nothing but intense pressure in his gut.

“Don’t worry, this will cause no damage to you Will, I wouldn’t want to endanger my bitch after all.” Despite the statement that was obviously meant as reassurance Will couldn’t help but jerk his body abruptly, arching his back ever so slightly out of panic, he struggles against the restraints in a desperate attempt to pull himself away from the barbaric surgery but his body is too numb. 

“Will you have to stay still you don’t want to hurt your puppy’s do you?” Hannibal sternly warns him, Will sees Hannibal pick up the sack of puppy’s and feels it being pushed inside him, slowly breaching the boundaries of his abdomen with every inch. It is not painful, but the very feeling of being invaded this way makes him want to throw up.

“STOP!” Will screams when he is hit with immense panic. “Please Hannibal.. you can’t do this to me.”

“We have nearly finished Will.” Hannibal’s voice is nothing but clinical, scarily so. “It will make things easier for you if you focus on your breathing.”

“I-I can’t,” Will sobs out. How was he supposed to focus on his breathing in the middle of this disgusting nightmare? All of a sudden there is a sickening feeling when he feels something moving inside of him and Will just wants it out, but Hannibal is calm, almost leisurely movements indicate that it won’t be finished any time soon regardless of his pathetic attempt at comfort. Again, more aggressively this time, Will tries to push himself away from the man’s invading hands but it does nothing his body feels way too heavy and he can only make slight movements.

“You might want to spare some of your energy Will as we still have a while to go. As I said once the womb is inside, it will take more than a couple of hours to reconstruct your body. It will be physical demanding for the both of us, not just for me.”

When Will moves again Hannibal pauses his action and jams another needle into Will’s neck. The next moment all of Will’s muscles relax, his whole body goes completely limp now. The sensations though are still felt with the same intensity, if not more intensely, an increased awareness of his own speeding heartbeat threatens to send him over the edge of a full-blown panic attack. He has never been this frightened in his life, yet now he is utterly unable to react to it.

“I am sorry Will I had to paralyse you so that you don’t hurt yourself, or the puppies. Unfortunately it is necessary sometimes with particularly reluctant hosts such as yourself. Your senses are still intact though so you can indicate to me if you feel any pain ok?” Will manages to let out an inarticulate grunt by way of reply. It is only in this moment that the full reality of the situation hits him, his stubborn rational brain denied the possibility of all this being true. God, this is really happening. 

Maybe when this is over and Hannibal is done, he will have a chance to escape.. 

After what seems like hours pass but in reality is only an hour Hannibal finally speaks again. “Ok Will you are doing so well! The puppies are finally all inside and the umbilical cord is now attached to your body so we just have a little more to go and that is transplanting the birth canal.” Will pants desperately as if his lungs cannot draw the air that they need when the realisation hits that he will have to push live puppy’s out of himself.

Will doesn’t know how long he is lying there, he can’t even scream or cry everything is paralysed but he feels the pressure switch from deep inside his abdomen to deep inside his ass as though Hannibal is feeding something through him and he is, the birthing canal. Will finally feel’s Hannibal’s fingers slide out of him, but he doesn’t have the courage or the will to look up. 

“Well done Will all finished! Now we are going to get you all stitched up and getting you settled comfortably on the breeding bench.. I’m going to put you to sleep now and you should wake up tomorrow morning without much pain as I am going to keep you on some powerful painkillers until you are all healed up. Now as I said I have another surprise for you when you wake that you may not like at first but it will be a constant until you wake up, well that and I will be a constant.. deep breath Will.” Will feels another needle jammed into his neck and everything turns black.

Hannibal carries Will back to the main room of the house, he has bought a cabin out in the woods in a very secluded area to reduce the risk of anyone finding them. The bottom floor consists of a dinning room, a living room, a den and the hallway, those will be the only rooms the dogs and Will are going to be permitted to enter because everywhere is tiled by design for easier clean. The kitchen and the upstairs of the house they are not as Hannibal doesn’t want dog fur or anything else to tarnish the beautiful rooms, the breeding bench is in the middle of the living room and with a quick pull on one of the wooden slats the middle of the breeding bench makes a space so Will can be bent over it but his puppy bump will have space to hang.

Hannibal isn’t finished yet though, he places two pouches over each of Will’s hands to curl them into fists and locks them in place taking away the use of Will’s fingers, exactly like a dog’s paw so he can’t pull at anything. Pulling another breeding bench directly in front of Will he moves to the den where he has kept the two male Doberman’s, the one he intends to use is unconscious and he carries it through to place it over the second breeding bench that he has placed directly in front of Will and smiles.

Hannibal has removed the tale of the unconscious Doberman as he intends to keep Will and the dog ass to mouth throughout Will’s pregnancy, the dog will be fed highly nutritious meals laced with a laxative but he has also fitted an IV of needed nutrients into the dog’s bowel so that Will is fed the nutrients directly and they are not absorbed by the dogs body, the nutrient pack will be strapped to the dogs back and changed daily and Will is going to have a similar one that will keep him hydrated. 

The second alert Doberman runs around and sniffs at Will’s naked body before moving to lick at his hole, when Hannibal sees the dog becoming erect he shoos the dog awake wanting will to be awake the first time the extremely large dog breeds with him, the large dog cock will be immense enough but the knot will be excruciating to take, but it will also train Will’s ass to expand very wide in preparation for his puppy birth. Hannibal pulls the breeding bench even closer to Will until the Doberman’s hole is almost touching Will’s lips, he slips in a mouth guard that will keep Will’s mouth open when its pressed up firmly against the dog’s hole and will prevent Will from biting and injuring the dog. However that means because Will doesn’t have the use of his teeth he will have to break the faeces up with his tongue. Hannibal had considered stitching them ass to mouth but as he will also be feeding Will he has chosen a strong surgical glue that can be dissolved quickly with the right drops and a harness that will sit around the dog’s hips and the back of Will’s head keeping him firmly in place, the position will create such a tight seal that the shit only has one place to go and that is down Will’s throat, breathing will also not be an issue.

Hannibal spends the next few minutes gluing Will’s lips around the dog’s hole until there is a tight seal and straps the harness in place, and finally he presses two prongs up will’s nose with two tubes to keep his airway open. Hannibal will keep both Will and the dog unconscious until the morning so Will has a chance to heal and he will remove them both from the bench once Will has had his first feed. So when the dog runs around and does what ever it wants to Will is going to have no choice but to crawl behind it.

Hannibal smears some peanut butter across Will’s ass and whistles for the second Doberman to come back over, it doesn’t take long for it to become interested and start lapping up the peanut butter. Hannibal watches as the dog’s huge tongue pushes all the way inside Will, every time the dog licks away every speck of the peanut butter Hannibal lathers more across Will’s hole, the third time he scoops a large amount out of the jar and presses the large blob deep inside Will ensuring the dog gets a taste for him.

Hannibal grows hard at watching the large tongue delve deep inside fucking Will’s hole and stands over the two as he strokes himself quickly at the sight, it doesn’t take long for him to shoot his load over Will’s ass and pretty soon that is licked up too. Hannibal cleans up and locks the dog back in the other room and retires for the night but sleeping was difficult that night, he was too excited for what’s to come.

When Hannibal comes down in the morning he rouses the dog on the breeding bench and upon realising its lower body is restrained it doesn’t put up much of a fight and instead happily ducks down to consume its breakfast when Hannibal drops the bowl in front of it, he has given the dog nearly three times the usual amount of food and smiles as the dog consumes nearly every bite. 

Hannibal injects Will with a low dose of adrenalin and he rouses almost instantly but it will take a little while for him to become fully aware. As Will shifts, on instinct he tries to push himself up onto his feet but once again realises that he is restrained one of his wrists had slight movement thanks to it been chained unlike the rest but only a few inches of freedom, Hannibal had done that intentionally so he could feel the bump. The second thing Will feels is something move in his belly. Will is horrified, when he places his balled up fist against his stomach he is horrified to find that instead of the flat, muscly part of his body there is now a bump. 

But then the horror really kicked in.. he tried to move his head and found it restrained, his mouth is pressed open and up against something soft, his tongue tests what it is and he whines in fear when whatever he is attached to moves and then he opens his eyes and sees the horror of his situation, his mouth is secured to the dog’s ass and he lets out a muffled scream.. even the slightest movement of his tongue he tastes the dog’s hole there is no space between them, his mouth is pressed so tightly against it the dog’s ass it is almost in his own mouth. His body struggles desperately trying to pull back but the restraints holding him over the breeding bench don’t budge, he pants rapidly and finds that he can still breathe easily thanks to something pressed inside each nostril.

“Good morning Will! I hope you like your surprise!” Will screams again and once again the dog moves. “The dog that you are attached to is the father of your puppies and he will be feeding you and his pups throughout your pregnancy, and myself of course.. in fact he has just finished breakfast so you should be getting yours very, very soon.” Hannibal smiles as Will’s body thrashes only slightly under the tight restraints and no sooner than Hannibal has stopped speaking Will feels his head pulled slightly and feels the hole opening.

Will screamed with everything he had but it was barely heard. The dog tries to squat its back end to get into the optimum shitting position but is thwarted by the restraints so just pushes in the position it’s in. “Ah right on que!” Hannibal straddles Will’s back and leans over to watch as it happens, one hand falls to Will’s belly to feel the movement of the pups and the second falls to Will’s throat so he can feel the waste slip down it. 

For a few moments there is nothing, just a fluttering of the dog’s hole as it pushes its waste closer to the exit and Will screams again, he wretched when he couldn’t pull his tongue away from the now open hole and gags when the dog farts straight into his mouth and he’s forced to swallow even that. 

“Ok Will this will be quite a mouthful but just think of your puppy’s ok.” Just when Will thought it couldn’t get any worse, he felt the tip of the dog’s shit pushing against his tongue and he had no way of stopping what came next. The dog let out another fart and then the first piece of waste came out, It was not very large and it was quite soft and Will’s stomach tried desperately to empty its contents.

“You can’t vomit Will I have you on anti-sickness medication, so I suggest you swallow everything he gives you because it isn’t going anywhere but down your throat! We have to keep your puppies healthy ok?” The dog let out another loud whine and another small piece of waste landed on Will’s tongue beside the first, Will continued to wretch, his entire body heaved as tears began to stream down his face but his stomach refused to expel anything. When Will refused to swallow Hannibal used professional hands to massage Will’s throat eliciting a forced swallowing motion, slowly at first small pieces of waste filled Will’s mouth but with one more push from the dog a stream of soft liquid stool shot out at great speed, Will screamed and gagged as he felt the shit flow down his throat, warm and thick, the grains scraping against the walls of his oesophagus, resulting in a brief coughing but he still had more to swallow, it just streamed into his mouth. Will’s mouth was filled with to the brim with the watery stool and he was forced to swallow every bit it with the aid of Hannibal’s hand massaging his throat.

“Does he taste good Will? Keep going he still has a lot to give!” The soft stool was soon replaced with more solid pieces and Will was forced to use his tongue to break down the solid shit, it tasted fowl but the dog continued to unload in his mouth, it took nearly six minutes for the dog to empty the large contents of its bowels and Will screamed with every bit he swallowed until finally the hole closed. Will could feel the specs of shit running onto his tongue and how much it made him want to puke and just empty his stomach right then and there but he couldn’t. 

“You’re not done yet Will you have to lick him clean.” Will’s screaming sobs were muffled as Hannibal continued to clasp his throat, waiting to feel the licking motions of Will cleaning the dog’s hole, “Lick him clean Will.” Hannibal demanded and turned slightly to twist Will’s balls painfully, “Last warning Will! Lick him clean.” Will screamed as his balls were twisted further around and gave into the pain, pressing his tongue forward he began to lap at the shit covered hole.

“That’s it Will. Now press your tongue inside him and makes sure he is completely clean.” Will groaned when he was forced to point his tongue and gagged when he pushed it deep inside the hole to clean the source of the filth. The dog whimpered slightly as Will’s tongue licked inside his hole but after a few moments the dog began to grind back onto the intrusion and Hannibal kept Will licking over the hole until he was sure it was clean and finally stood up.

“He will be feeding you three times a day Will, possibly more so I would get used to it if I were you! Afterall we have to keep your puppy’s healthy don’t we?” Will sobbed as Hannibal pat his head the way you would a dog and then the heavy weight of the man crouched over him was gone, he couldn’t lift his head high enough to see where he had gone but he heard a door open and another dog enter the room.

Will jolted when he felt the dog stick his snout directly into his ass, the hot tongue lapping at the hole as he wagged his tail. Hannibal once again retrieved the peanut butter he had been using to train the dog and scooped out a very large amount pushing it deep inside Will, he continued the action a few more times until Will was completely stuffed full ignoring the agents muffled screams and spread the rest over his hole, it would take a while for the dog to lick every bit from deep inside Will so Hannibal sat back to enjoy the show. “He’s going to make you feel really good now Will.” Hannibal smiled at Will’s futile struggle against the restraints as the dog dove straight in.

Will jolted hard when he felt the sudden intruding motion as the dog began to lick up the peanut butter and the dog really went to town, switching from lapping at Will’s hole to pushing deep inside him and he groaned from the slight pain of the tongue pushing too deep inside of him, the dog flattened his tongue and then pointed it deep inside desperately scooping out the peanut butter as Will’s hips spasmed.

“Good boy! Get all of it..” Hannibal encouraged the dog, stroking the base of his dick as he watched the dog work on the rest. When Will was nearly empty the dog picked up his licking to rapid pace, shoving his snout as close as he could to press its tongue in as deep as it could go, causing a gasp and a groan to escape from Will in the midst of his sobbing. Hannibal was happy that the dog seemed to be really enjoying Will’s flavour, for a moment Hannibal thought that he might have to go over and stimulate the dog so he'd want to mount Will, but he could already see the dogs hardened cock slipping out of its sheath.

The dog stopped when Will was clean and Hannibal moved to stand over Will once more. 

“I think its time to breed you now Will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pure filth enjoy..
> 
> If you are reading this just to leave hate I wouldn't bother

Will screams at Hannibal’s words but once again the sound is muffled by the dog’s ass, Hannibal moves beside him and the next thing he feels is the man’s hands against his skin pulling his cheeks apart exposing him to the dog behind him. Hannibal jerks the dog a few times ensuring he is rock hard and smears some of the dogs pre-cum over Will’s hole ensuring he is nice and slick ready to take the dog’s enormous cock. 

“Ok Will this is going to hurt, but I promise you will get used to it after he has bred with you a few times.” Will feels the huge dog mount him and screams hysterically, the animal’s weight that now rests against his back forces him painfully against the breeding bench and he groans when he feels a sudden unbearable pain as the tip of the dogs cock pressed against his hole, even the tip forces Will open wide. 

When he feels Hannibal guiding the dog inside him as he begins a futile struggle against the restraints. Inch by inch the enormous cock is forced into the tight hole and his insides burn, Will’s screams are muffled but each sound and involuntary lick of his tongue seems to excite the dog in front of him who begins to buck back into the sensation. 

When the dog is in about halfway Hannibal lets go and the dog thrusts forward hard, burying itself in to the hilt, when the animal forced all the way inside Will screamed, the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The sound Will made was something akin to a dying animal’s shriek, the noise is loud enough for Hannibal to hear clearly and he smiles enjoying the sounds and the show, Will’s vision blacks out for several moments, the pain of the stretch is unbearable, he’s full to bursting and spread wide around the dog’s huge length and he knows they knot so the worst is yet to come. 

Will fears he will pass out, he can’t breathe and his body shakes violently as the dog fucks him hard, his head begins to pound when the animals thrusting picks up a fast pace, but the weight of the animal coupled with the restraints held Will tightly in place. The dog rests its head down beside Will’s own, filling his nostrils with its rancid breath but as the dog began to grunt the cock buried in Will’s ass becomes even tighter as it grows impossibly larger, the slowly bloating knot catching against his rim as it fucks in to him. All that comes from Will are pained whimpers, but this time there’s no unconsciousness to hide in, and he can feel every single movement of the dog inside him. 

“Just let it happen Will. And when he has finished we can get you off that bench.” Hannibal’s words chilled Will to the bone, the crazed Doctor had already insured that he has to let it happen! Will’s body jerked further when Hannibal began rubbing circles over Will’s lower abdomen, the man could feel the puppy bump squirming, and could almost feel the dog’s enormous cock through the walls of Will’s stomach.

“You need to relax Will because he will be knotting you soon, so he will be even bigger.” Hannibal warned Will to stay still and brace himself but it was impossible. For the Doctor the fun was only just beginning, Will screamed out at the stretch as the knot started to grow even bigger, he thrashed around as much as the restraints and weight of the large animal allowed in an attempt to get away. Pain seared through him, and made him shake all the way to his core as he started hyperventilating, tears flowing unchecked down his cheeks.

“Will I am only tell you one more time! Stop. Moving.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust, as if the dog understood Hannibal. Perhaps it did? The threat did its job though and Will stayed as still as he could but continued to cry out as the large dog fucked into him even harder. After a few torturous minutes the dog momentarily stilled deep inside of him, its fur brushing against the agent’s ass as it panted above him. Will panted too, clenching hard around the intrusion in an attempt to dislodge it, wincing at the pain he hoped the animal had finished, but no, when the dog started fucking into him again it was much harder this time desperately trying to bury the still bloating knot that began to tear Will’s walls open.

Will’s screams were ignored, by both Hannibal and the dog that started a jackhammering pace. As it thrust deep inside of him Will’s head spun as he tried to keep himself lucid, tensing his muscles to stay still while his hole was violated and to his horror Hannibal’s hand travelled down and grasped at his dick.

“You may as well get used to this Will and start to enjoy it because this will be a regular thing, a dog will have sex consistently if they are presented the opportunity, which he will be.” Hannibal huffed out a laugh, squeezing Will’s cock hard and started jerking him off. The sensation didn’t diminish the pain though and his begging groans against the dog’s ass turned into pathetic sobs as his face was pushed into the foul tasting hole in front of him with every thrust.

Will struggled to breathe, his body bent in two and the stretch far too great to handle. When Hannibal saw the knot beginning to grow full sized it seemed to be having trouble pushing it inside so he released Will’s cock to press his fingers in beside the enormous cock and pulled his fingers as wide as he could and felt Will rip slightly, telling the dog to stay still as he worked Will open even wider. 

Will screamed and sobbed as his hole was pulled open beyond all coping methods and just as he was about to pass out, Hannibal gave a slight whistle and the dog Immediately started up its thrusting again, this time gaining some purchase on the rim. It pressed close, whining as the bulge caught on Will’s entrance only to fail getting inside. It spent several seconds like that, grinding itself onto Will’s hole until finally, the bulge popped inside and locked itself there as Will let out a wanton scream.

Will’s head swam, the pain is barely comprehensible, his balled up fingers pulling desperately against the restraints. He felt like throwing up, his body was so stuffed and filled and he could feel the knot rubbing at his insides, bulging his stomach out. With one last agonizing thrust the dog buries itself and the knot as deep inside of Will as it could go, locking tight as it starts filling him with cum, Will felt wave after wave of watery seed spray his bowels, and it continued on for minutes until he felt bloated with even that.

“Well done Will!” Hannibal sounded impressed, his smile audible through his words and the Doctor quickly went back to fondling Will’s cock, this time using his entire hand to do so. The agent screamed as the knot continued to pulse, still churning and moving inside him and Will quickly realised that it was still pumping out its seed.

Hannibal didn’t stroke him slowly, instead it was a rapid movement with perfect precision and Will immiedietly saw white, a blinding painful pleasure overtook as his balls drew up and an unwanted orgasm released out of his aching cock. Hannibal stroked Will through it, cooing nice words that Will could no longer hear. The hand stopped instantly but when Will felt his cock wiped clean with a tissue he instantly felt sick at the new violation, when he couldn’t make any sounds other than sad, sobbing whines Hannibal finally stood. 

Will couldn’t tell how long they were locked together like that, the dog continued unloading as the knot kept pulsing but eventually it lessened in size, and finally the dog dislodged itself in a rough movement before backing off, licking its own cock back into the sheath. The sounds were disgusting to Will, especially paired with the feeling of hot seed dripping out of his hole, he expected to feel another invasive wipe but why would Hannibal bother when the dog could clean him? So the doctor once again scooped a generous amount of peanut butter out of the jar and pressed it inside Will smiling when the agents entire body jerked from the pain.

“Get it boy!” Will winced as the dog began lapping at his sore hole and jerked when the large tongue was pushed in as deep as the dog could go to start licking up its own cum and the peanut butter. Will’s hips buck uncontrollably with each painful lick, he is so sore.

“NNggnnn!!! MHMMM!!” Hannibal crouched down beside Will, letting the pained screams wash over him as his hand once again travelled to the puppy bump, each movement and squirm of the tiny animals has him smiling wider.

“Shhh your ok Will, I know it’s painful but just relax he’s almost finished.” Hannibal soothed as his hand affectionately caresses the squirming bump, watching with a groan as the dog licked long, wet stripes over Will’s now puffy hole, the dog’s tongue firmly circled the now loose muscles and Will’s body violently shakes under each lick.

Finally the dog seemed to have its fill and trotted away but the dog strapped to the breeding bench was also seemingly craving its freedom so releasing Will’s restraints Hannibal flattened the breeding bench to slip it from beneath Will who had to remain on all fours as his neck couldn’t bend far enough for any other position. “Ok Will I’m going to let the dog off the bench now, I suggest that you keep up with it as it is much stronger than you!” When Hannibal released the dog from the bench it instantly began to chase the first dog around pulling Will behind it.

After only an hour of kneeling and crawling Will isn’t sure what hurts the most, his jaw and neck at the awkward angle, his knees and back, or his bladder and bowels that so desperately needed emptying, he isn’t sure how much longer he can hold it but doesn’t want to just go on the floor and he doesn’t know if or how he will be allowed to use the bathroom, so tries to hold it as long as he can.

Will was relieved when the dog laid back down for a few moments, it allowed him to close his legs in an attempt to hold his bladder and bowels but the relief was short lived as the dog soon got up again to trot around the room. Hannibal soon noticed that Will was shifting uncomfortably and trying to close his legs and he knew why, but waited for him to ‘ask’ permission with a whine like the dogs do, he didn’t have to wait long when Will started to whine loudly. “Do you need to use the bathroom Will?”

Will closes his eyes through shame when Hannibal approaches and nods as much as he can.

“Speak Will.” Hannibal smiled down at the young agent’s hung head when a slew of whines followed muffled by the dog’s ass at his command.

“Ok then! We better take you outside so you can take care of your business.” Hannibal stands and grasps the dog’s collar, leading the two outside into the back garden and the fact that the man is making him go outside in front of him adds the ultimate insult, could it possibly get any worse? Hannibal releases the collar and shoos Will forward slightly with his foot as though he were an actual animal and the rage is immense.

“Hurry up please Will.” The dog pulls Will further on to the grass and Hannibal approaches to once again take hold of the collar to still the dog when it became excited at the prospect of playing outside refraining Will from going. 

Will was mortified, frozen to the spot, he felt traumatised and there was nothing he could do about it, not a damn thing. The agent couldn't believe what he was being forced to do and crouched slightly as he finally emptied his bladder. “Are you finished?” Will sobbed as he shook his head and Hannibal quickly realised that Will needed to empty his bowels too so demanded the dog stay and he moved behind the agent.

Pulling Will’s legs further apart Hannibal presses on the small of his back to force him into a squatting position and demands he go as he moves to once again grasp the dog’s collar, holding it still. Will desperately wants to hold it, he can’t force himself to go, the humiliation is far too much but he is desperate. So squatting down a little further he begins to push and attends to his bathroom needs quickly and when he’s done, he sobs when Hannibal moves to wipe him clean without hesitation and then he’s pulled back into the house and left to be pulled around by the dog.

Finally after two exhausting hours the dog seems to run out of steam and moves to curl up on the dog bed, as it lays it pulls Will with it and forces him onto him side, his neck is bent in an awkward position and he feels the dog raise its leg to bend and lick at its own cock. Occasionally the large tongue runs over his own glued lips but it only gets worst when the second dog walks over and begins to sniff at Will’s groin. 

Hannibal watches on with a smile as the dog offers up a lick to Will’s soft cock but frowns when the agent closes his legs tightly and uses his balled up fist to try and shoo the dog away, “Open your legs Will and let him lick you.” Will keeps his legs firmly closed and whines when the dog moves behind him and its tongue runs below his balls and over his sore inflamed hole.

“Open your legs Will.” When Will still ignores the demand Hannibal decides a punishment is in order for Will’s ignorance and moves to grab the peanut butter. “If you would have just opened your legs Will he would have had a couple of licks and left you alone, but now I am going to keep him interested for a long time!” Hannibal decides to scoop out the ENTIRE contents of a new jar and he spreads and piles it across Will’s cock and balls until it oozes and ties a strap around Will’s knee and fixes the other end to a loop on the wall keeping his legs wide apart and whistles slightly calling the dog back.

The dog returned sniffing hesitantly at the coated cock in front of him and gave a test lick before deciding it was good and then went to town. Will screamed against the dog’s hole when he felt the rough sensation of a tongue lapping at the peanut butter, every other lick would run over his puckered hole and it was agony. Will squirmed hard, his muscles twitching as he tried to move back from the new sensation, but the strap and the weight of the dog he was attached to kept him firmly in place.

"Stay still and let him taste you Will.. you are his bitch and he can use you in any way that he chooses to." As more of the peanut butter was licked up, the dogs tongue started gaining some purchase on his now hardening cock, Will had no intention of feeling any pleasure from this, he desperately tried to put his mind somewhere else but his body was contradictive.

The dog dragged his tongue up and down Will’s cock happily, wagging its tail as he gobbled up the treat. At first, it was a long stripes of constant licks around his sore hole before it moved up further lifting his balls, and Will’s lips part in a silent scream. Whatever attempt of refusing to feel any pleasure he had left went out the window as the dog worked diligently, moving up to his now rock hard length the animal flattened his tongue and paid special attention to the head.

Will’s hips involuntarily spasmed as pre-cum started to leak and mixed with the melted peanut butter, but the dog licked it up just as eagerly, the salt clearly mixing with the sweet taste was just as enjoyable.

“Good boy! Get it all!” Hannibal encouraged, moaning breathlessly as he started stroking the base of his dick over the scene as the dog worked on licking up every drop, when Will’s hips spasmed again Hannibal started stroking himself even faster. “I think someone is enjoying themselves Will..”

With a few more licks offered to the throbbing length Will jolted as he came, the cum oozed and landed on the dog’s snout, Hannibal groaned louder and stroked himself faster when the agents hips jerked violently at the oversensitivity but there was little he could do as the dog continued to furiously lick at Will’s cum and his own when Hannibal crouches slightly and aims his own orgasm at Will’s cock.

Will screamed against the foul tasting hole and tried to push the dog’s snout away, but could only gasp as the presence of Hannibal’s foot kept his hands away allowing the dogs tongue to continue darting out to lick at the agents sensitive head, an unwarranted moan leaving his mouth.

Finally clean the dog scampered away and Hannibal released the leg strap allowing Will to close his legs, looking down at the two connected beings he takes a few moments to make a decision. Does he give the dog lunch and let him feed Will, or does Hannibal feed the agent himself? Smiling at his choice Hannibal moves to grab the bottle of dissolving solution and glue before crouching down beside Will to press a finger and thumb with professional precision against his neck and holds them there for a few seconds until Will blacks out.

Making quick work of separating the two, the now unattached dog mopes across the room and curls up beside the second dog on their beds and Hannibal bends Will back over the breeding bench, tilting it a little higher so he is able to work with ease.

Hannibal removes all clothes from his lower half and works diligently to glue Will’s lips around his own hole and waits for it to set before wrapping the harness around his hips and pulls it taught.. even tighter than he does with the dog pressing Will’s mouth wide open against him. Finally Hannibal secures two leather straps to himself, one high up on each thigh and attaches each of Will’s wrists into one so any struggling would pull Hannibal closer rather than pushing him away, when the man decides everything is secure he kicks back and pushes the bench from beneath Will, the sudden jolt rouses him instantly to the new horror of Hannibal’s hole.

Will began to whine instantly, he attempted to pull back but nothing gives, he was held firmly in place. Hannibal smiled as he took a few steps forward forcing Will to crawl forward on only his knees and leant over the counter slightly spreading his legs.. he had enjoyed a large breakfast followed by an equally large lunch and had also had a snack in between as he intended to be the one feeding Will today. However Hannibal had planned on feeding the agent supper, after the dog had already dropped a couple of loads down his throat but he just couldn’t wait. 

“Ok I will be feeding you lunch today Will and I have consumed a lot of food today already, I also expect a very thorough clean up job afterwards.” Will attempted to scream, he attempted to struggle but he quickly realised that each of his wrists were strapped to the man’s thighs and each movement pulled Hannibal’s hole impossibly closer.

Hannibal revelled in the involuntary swipes of Will’s tongue, lubeing his entrance as it did, the hot pulses of breath has him growing hard instantly and with one hard push he feels his own hole opening slightly. Will retched as his tongue pressed up against the opening hole, his entire body began to move as Hannibal began a slight rocking motion and then he felt it, the tip of the man’s shit pressed against his tongue and his stomach began to convulse.

Hannibal pushed again and the first load filled Will’s mouth, forcing the agents tongue flat against it. 

“You can’t chew Will, you have to use your tongue.” Will desperately tried to keep his throat closed, refusing it entry but when he felt the man continue to push he was left with no choice but to use his tongue to break up the huge log. 

Will screamed as he was forced to use his tongue to break it down into chunks small enough to swallow before he choked on it as more shit was quickly pushed into his mouth, Hannibal groaned when he felt Will swallow his shit for the first time, moving his hand to his now rock hard length he began to stroke with pleasure at the agent’s plight.

Pushing again Hannibal felt another large load slip into Will’s mouth and stroked himself faster, rocking his hips he held back from pushing for a moment when he recognised that low grumble in the pit of his stomach and he smiled wider when he realised exactly what it was.. that hard log of shit wasn’t the only thing he was going to be feeding Will. 

Hannibal waited for a few moments, allowing Will to finish breaking up his shit and swallowing before he made the demand. “Lick me Will.. you won’t like it if I have to make you.” Will whined and offered up the best shake of the head the restraints allowed before Hannibal gave a slight whistle, the dogs attention was drawn but it didn’t instantly move from the bed. 

“Lick me Will or they will mount you one after another for the next week!” Will considered the severity of the threat before pushing his tongue forward, retching as he offered up small swipes against Hannibal’s hole but it didn’t seem to be enough for the man, “Harder Will.. push your tongue inside too.” Resigned to his fate, Will closed his eyes and licked furiously at the twitching muscle, switching between lapping at the shit covered hole and pressing inside and Hannibal groaned. 

Will could feel the way he was squeezing but nothing more came and he dared to hope it was over, but Hannibal knew that pent up behind the first initial solid load was a churning amount of loose stool, “That’s it Will keeping going, push in deeper.” Keeping Will from reacting quickly enough to pull back Hannibal waited until the agent pressed his tongue deep inside before he gave one hard push and the feeling of the hot loose stool hit his tongue before disappearing down his throat with no way to stop it.

The sharper scent of it made Will’s eyes water and his nose almost run as Hannibal continued to push, actually letting out a small sound of relief as he felt squirt after squirt of the burning liquid shit flood from his ass right into Will’s mouth and down his throat, almost as if to wash down the first part of the meal he was forcing upon the agent. 

When Hannibal realised he still had a lot to give he spread his legs a little wider and bent over further forcing Will’s head at an angle so he didn’t have to wait for the agent to swallow and pushed harder as he stroked himself even faster. “Do I taste good Will?”

Will screamed and gagged as wave after wave of the waste filled his mouth in violent spurts before it forced its way down his throat with no way to stop it. There was seemingly no end to the disgusting meal as Hannibal continued to push hard, the man seemed to only produce more of shit every time he thought there was an end in sight.. it flooded Will’s senses as it gushed relentlessly, burning the back of his throat as it did.

Will’s muffled noises came as an auditory aphrodisiac to Hannibal as he stroked himself even faster, he was so close and continued to push until there were only a few more wet squeezes of raw shit that served as the final liquid to wash down everything that he had fed Will. With one more stroke Hannibal came with a low groan as Will struggled to swallow the last of his bowel movement, his once petite belly practically bulged out bigger than even the puppy bump from just how much he’d fed into him unexpectedly. 

“Good boy Will! I didn’t know I would be feeding you that much, now lick me clean.” Will sobbed as he used his tongue to lap at the shit covered hole, spearing it occasionally to ensure the man was fully clean he gagged as Hannibal rocked back into the motion, Will continued even after knowing the man was clean as he was still scared of the threat of being mounted.

Hannibal continued rocking into the motion, closing his eyes he enjoyed the sensation and kept Will licking over him longer than necessary to ensure he had been given a thorough, deep tongue clean, it was so long that it had left Will’s jaw aching, but stretching it so wide to fit the huge log he’d pushed down his throat first certainly didn’t help either.

When Hannibal had his fill he reached between his legs and pressed his fingers and thumb in the same place until he felt Will go limp once more and walked over to do the same to the dog before placing the two back over the breeding benches to reattach them. Once he was happy the two were once again firmly secure Hannibal moved to take a shower and grabbed the ultrasound machine, wanting to check on the puppy’s progress, after setting everything up he offered up a ruffle to Will’s hair wanting him conscious and feeling everything for this special moment.

“Ok Will we are going to see your puppy’s now! We could do an external imagery but I think an internal scan would be a better idea as we need to get your hole used to large objects don’t we hmm?” Will internally cringed as a flow of anger surged when Hannibal ruffled his head the way a person would a dog, but when the anger subsides he takes in the extent of the man’s words, internal means something is once again going to be pushed inside of his already excruciatingly painful hole.

Placing on a pair of latex gloves Hannibal squirts a large amount of ultrasound jelly onto his fingers and pushes a large amount inside and the next thing Will knows the Doctor pushes the large, cold solid item deep inside of him, the pain of it touching the already painful walls is excruciating but as Hannibal pushes it deeper inside there is a strange feeling, in some place he had no idea even existed. 

Will whimpers loudly through the pain but Hannibal simply hushes him as though it’s no big deal. The strange stretching sensation that he can’t recognise and is overwhelming comes again, like he was being fully opened, but he stills entirely when the monitor Hannibal holds up to his line of sight erupts with multiple heart beats.

“Perfect Will.. absolutely perfect! Your puppies are nice and strong, take a look.” When Will’s eyes remain closed to the monitor Hannibal gives a stern warning to open them which the agent does and he instantly feels sick at the sight.

Will’s first instinct is to dig his fingers deep into his skin to rip the puppy’s from inside of his body. However, he is stopped by a sudden stomach cramp that sends him back to resting against the breeding bench, panting. “It’s ok Will the ultrasound wand can cause cramps as the canal it is rested in is new to your body. The pain washes over him like an unrelenting wave, he starts to see dark spots cloud his vision and just before he loses consciousness, Hannibal pushes in the ultrasound wand a little deeper, eliciting a jolt of pain that brings him right back to reality before it is pulled out of him completely.

“Ok Will everything looks good! It will takes a lot of care and attention to keep the puppy’s inside of you for the required time as your body’s natural reaction would be to reject them if it weren’t for the drugs and hormones we are using to supress your immune system, but I am confident that the birth will be a success! And as they were already partially grown and we need them small when you deliver the first time that really won’t be long.. just the required time.”

Several things grab Will’s attention in that statement, but for now he settles for the seemingly most important ones.. how long will the required time be? How much will it hurt?

“Unfortunately I can’t give you any sedatives during your labour so it will be painful, but I need you to be fully conscious for it.. exciting huh?”


End file.
